Sweet Heart
"Sweet Heart" is the eleventh chapter of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Synopsis Organization XIII gathers at the Altar of Naught where Xemnas makes a speech to them about the reason for their gathering - to complete Kingdom Hearts and gain hearts of their own. Afterward, as they enter the Grey Area, Xigbar and Demyx complain about the length of Xemnas' speeches when Xion approaches them with her Keyblade, asking if they want to see. Roxas and Axel enter the lounge when Demyx complains about Xion's Keyblade's resemblance to Roxas's, a fact which Xion is proud about. Axel notes that Xion must be happy to have her Keyblade back as she's had it out ever since its return. The conversation is stopped by Saïx, who orders everyone to get back to work. Xigbar and Demyx sulk off while Xion happily agrees. As she leaves, Organization XIII Moogle congratulates Xion on working solo again while Saïx notes that Xion is unusually happy, wondering why. Axel answers that he doesn't know, but that Xion is more motivated. At the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, Roxas and Xion inform Axel about their idea to live together after they complete Kingdom Hearts. Axel mentions that he never expected a proposal and Roxas and Xion attempt to convince him by telling him to imagine them eating ice cream together all the time. Axel rhetorically asks if they can see them doing something other than eating ice cream, but Roxas and Xion answer no. He tells them that living together is not all about ice cream and that they may end up fighting over stupid stuff and that, being Nobodies, they never know when they'll fade into nothing. Roxas and Xion are disappointed by his words, but Roxas shares his thoughts of them living together, calling it great even if it's a dream. They ask Axel again and he accepts their proposal, thinking that the two make him feel like he can laugh with a heart. Axel reminds them that they'll have to complete Kingdom Hearts first and Roxas says that he and Xion do their best as Xion states that she can't wait for them to fight over stupid stuff. Back at the Castle That Never Was, Roxas disembarks on a mission and waves goodbye to Axel, who encourages Roxas to collect more hearts. After Roxas leaves, Axel looks to Kingdom Hearts and says that living with Roxas and Xion might not be such a bad idea. Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity * Demyx is disappointed by the fact that Xion's Keyblade looks like Roxas's. He asked to see both Keyblades in "The Clueless One Brings Trouble". * Saïx remarks on the word "motivated" having previously looked up the definition in "Key Bearer Blues". * Roxas and Xion tell Axel their idea of living together which was first decided upon in "The Xion Supremacy". Video game differences * In the game, Xemnas's speech to Kingdom Hearts takes place on Day 94 before Xion regains the use of her Keyblade. Goofs Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days chapters Category:Real world